1,2,3 (You and Me)
by Rivendell101
Summary: For the 50 AU Drabble Challenge. A strange ensemble of NaLu drabbles based off of AU prompts. The full list can be found on my Tumblr, feel free to leave a request in my ask box! This will be updated whenever I finish a request, or daily. Feel free to leave a review, and please check out my other stories! *Chapter 3- One Night Stand and Falling Pregnant AU*
1. 9) Meeting Online

For the Tumblr 50 AU Drabble Challenge! This is for NaLu only, but one my Tumblr I do any pairing. Feel free to check out my Tumblr for more information. I'll update this whenever possible.

9) Meeting Online AU

* * *

><p>Natsu is, for the first time in his life, ridiculously nervous. And why shouldn't he be nervous? He's about to meet the girl who might just be the love of his life. Okay, that was a joke. He doesn't even <em>know<em> this girl. Well, he _does_, but they've never met in person, this will be the first time. Which is why he's silently freaking out.

He and Lucy have a rather long history over the internet. They first met while playing World of Warcraft (she's a Night Elf Hunter named Stella, and he's a Worgan Warrior called Draken), and then later met again on Tumblr. From there they both found out that they were mutual subscribers on YouTube (he makes video game walkthroughs, meanwhile Lucy makes some wicked AMVs).

It's amazing how well they know each other without actually having met in person. It's like she's his best friend, but he doesn't even know what she looks like (they tried video chatting once, but her mike was broken, and so was his camera). So when Natsu learned that she only lives about twenty minutes away from him, he jumped at the chance to meet her, surprised that they haven't already.

Now he regrets it. Well, he doesn't regret wanting to meet her. He just wishes that he hadn't asked her to meet him at the stupid Fantasia Parade.

How is he supposed to find her now? There are a billion (an exaggeration, he knows) people around him and he doesn't even know what Lucy looks like. He's never going to find her. _Ever_.

Natsu sighs, cursing softly under his breath, and pulls out his cell phone. Scrolling through his contacts, Natsu finds her name easily enough, and types out a quick text.

_**Where r u?**_

He's so intent on staring at his phone that he forgets to look at what's right in front of him.

He then proceeds to run right into some poor girl.

Said girl shrieks and falls backwards, landing rather painfully on the ground. She glares up at him and he gets lost in beautiful amber eyes and curly blonde hair. Natsu opens his mouth to apologize, but all that leaves his mouth is a strange gurgling-choking noise, so he snaps his mouth shut in embarrassment as he reaches down to help her up, scooping up her phone (which he just realizes also fell to the ground) with the other hand.

"Geez, weren't you watching, asshole?" she hisses at him, hands on her hips. Natsu is slightly taken aback at the venom in her words. It's not like he meant to run into her. He blinks down at her, nearly laughing, because this pretty, but angry girl only reaches up to his shoulders, but she looks ready to punch his lights out.

"Sorry," he finally spits out, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he stares down at her. For some reason he just can't look away. "I didn't mean to run into you."

She sighs and shakes her head, hands leaving her hips. She looks up at his tiredly, her eyes losing their fire. "No, I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I wasn't looking either. It's just—I don't live around here and I'm supposed to be meeting friend, but I can't find him."

"Oh," Natsu says, still staring. His grip tightens on the phone in his hand and it takes him a second to remember that it isn't his. "Oh, umm, here!" He practically shoves the phone into her hands, but not before catching a glance at the screen and noticing _his_ name there. He openly gaps at the fumbling blonde (who's trying not to drop the phone he none to gently shoved into her arms). "Lucy," he gasps in disbelief.

She blinks up at him, face twisting into something like shock and disgust. "How do you know my name?" she snarls, taking a step back. "Who the hell are you?!" She looks about ready to bolt, and he throws his hands up between them.

"No, wait!" he cries out, taking a step towards her. "Just hold on a second." He whips out his phone again, pressing buttons furiously for several seconds and then looking up at her.

Lucy's phone buzzes in her hand, and Natsu grins at her, watching as she pulls her gaze away from him long enough to read the new message. Her eyes snap up to meet his a second later.

"Natsu," she breaths, a slow smile spreading across her face.

He opens his arms to her, beckoning her forward. She laughs for a second and then launches herself into his arms. He feels her smile against his chest and his own grin widen as he squeezes her just a little bit tighter.

_**Found you**_

* * *

><p>Feel free to leave a review and be sure to check out my other stories on here, I would really appreciate it!<p>

-Riven


	2. 26) Sitting on the Same Park Bench

I enjoyed this one. :D Sorry if they're OOC, I tried, but it was hard. What do you guys think? Questions? Concerns? No? Okay.

26) Sitting on the Same Park Bench AU

* * *

><p>Lucy <em>isn't<em> staring. Really, she's not. She _is not_ staring at the ridiculously attractive male stranger sitting next to her on this god awful bench (she uses the word "stranger" liberally, she's seen him on campus a few times, but she doesn't know him). She _is not_ looking at his oddly bright, pink hair, nor is she noticing that it looks so soft despite how spiky it is. She _is not_ taking in the sharp edges of his face, or blushing at the wide, infectious grin spread across his face. She_ isn't _fighting down a smile as he laughs loudly at a text message and she _isn't_ itching to call Levy and tell her about this. Lucy_ isn't_ doing any of this.

And she certainly _isn't_ enjoying the way he's staring back.

No, she _isn't_ enjoying it at all. Because what is there to enjoy when it's pouring rain and she's stuck on a bench with a complete stranger while waiting for the storm to stop so that her sketchbook will stay dry?

Mister tall-bright-and-handsome definitely _doesn't_ turn toward her on the bench, his knee _doesn't_ accidentally knock against hers and his endlessly deep charcoal eyes _do not_ locking with her amber ones, freezing her in place and making the air leave her lungs in a rush.

He _doesn't_ greet her in the most unusual way possible, and of course he _doesn't _tell her that his friend "the stripper" said that he should talk to her. He _doesn't _introduce himself (the name "Natsu" definitely _doesn't_ suit him and his bright smile) and she _doesn't_ give him her name in return. She _doesn't_ learn that he already knew her name because he's been thinking about talking to her all semester, and she _doesn't_ admit that she's been wanting to talk to him too.

Natsu _doesn't_ show her a picture of his blue cat, Happy, and she _doesn't_ laugh as he tells her about the time his friend Jellal accidentally dyed his fur. Lucy _does not _say that she knows Jellal too, because he's infatuated with her roommate, Erza, and she _doesn't_ shiver as his laughter vibrates through the bench. They _don't _share a laugh as she realizes that "the stripper" is really "Gray," who once streaked across campus on a dare, and Lucy surely _doesn't_ giggle when Natsu admits that he was the one who dared Gray to do it.

She _doesn't_ tell him that Gajeel is her cousin, even though he firmly denies it, and she _doesn't_ learn that said cousin once nearly sent Laxus to the hospital for saying something crude about her. She also _doesn't_ find out that her older cousin has a not so secret crush on Levy (Lucy already knows this of course, but now she has proof).

Lucy definitely _doesn't_ notice the way his dark eyes light up as he laughs, nor does she take notice of the distance between them, or rather, lack there of. She _doesn't_ bite her lip as he moves in closer, and he _doesn't_ place a hand just above her knee, and she _doesn't_ jump at the contact, to which he _doesn't_ immediately pull away and apologize.

She _doesn't_ smile and laugh as he fumbles awkwardly, garbling something that she can't understand. He _doesn't_ fall silent as she stops him by catching his much larger hand in hers, and he _doesn't_ hold her gaze as his fingers slip through hers. Her heart _doesn't_ threaten to leap out of her chest as his warm and slightly rough skin slides over hers, and she _doesn't_ think that maybe she's glad that she's sitting next to a no-longer-stranger on a park bench during a downpour.

He _doesn't_ squeeze her hand in his, thumb rubbing circles into the back of her hand, and she _doesn't_ slide a little closer to him, so that their shoulders are brushing and her knee keeps bumping his playfully. He _doesn't_ stare down at her and she _doesn't_ stare right back at him.

Lucy _isn'_t staring, and she _doesn't_ enjoy the way he's staring back, not at all. His hand _doesn't_ tighten around hers and she _doesn't_ smile up at him shyly. He _doesn't_ grin back and then quickly look away bashfully, one hand moving to rub the back of his neck nervously. She _doesn't_ ask if he's okay and he _doesn't_ jump to his feet, accidentally pulling her up with him as he forgets that they're still linked together.

Her things _don't_ hit the ground and he _doesn't_ curse under his breath as he scoops them up, tucking them under his free arm. The rain _doesn't_ keep falling and he _doesn't_ smile as he asks if she'd like to go get coffee with him. She _doesn't _jokingly ask if it's a date, and he _doesn't_ reply, in all seriousness, that it is, but only if she wants it to be. She _doesn't_ register the panic in his eyes as she takes a minute to think it over.

She does say yes though.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, check out my other stories (please?).<p>

-Riven


	3. 5) One Night Stand And Falling Pregnant

**I should really be working on my ShikaIno fic, but I'm not! These little plot bunnies are awesome, and it feels so effortless right now! HAHAHAHA! I could have made this angsty guys, but I'm in a good mood ;) Sorry for any mistakes, it's kind of late right now.**

**Sorry this took so long to post. I've been busy.**

**5) One Night Stand and Falling Pregnant AU**

* * *

><p>"What?" he asks, a smile creeping onto his face. He shouldn't be smiling right now, he knows that. There is nothing to smile about considering that his best friend just told him she's pregnant after they slept together a little over a month ago. He shouldn't be smiling, not after he slept with her and then disappeared the next, he shouldn't. What he did was cruel and he has no excuse for it. Well, he does, but not a good one, he should have told her why he was leaving, should have told her that—<p>

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Lucy hisses at him, amber eyes flashing with anger, shoving him backwards. "Do you think this is funny, Natsu?" She hits him one more time and his heart breaks as she sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks. He never meant for this to happen, not any of it.

He steps forward, wanting to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay, he's here now and he's not going anywhere, not again. "Lucy," he murmurs, reaching out to her, but she stumbles away from him.

"Why did you leave?" she whimpers, facing away from him, eyes burning holes into the ground between them. "I get that it was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened." He takes another step toward her, and she takes one back. "But did you really have to run away? Did you have to leave me there alone without even talking to me about it?" She looks up at him with red-tinted eyes, her arms crossing protectively around her stomach. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"Lucy," he starts softly, "I'm so sorry—"

Her hand whips across his face with enough force to send him stumbling to the side. He looks up at her slowly, confusion and hurt swirling through him as he raises a shaking hand to his, now bruising, jaw. He never thought she would hit him. Granted, she has done it before, but he wasn't expecting this.

"I don't want you to be sorry, Natsu," she snarls, trying not to scream at him. "I just want you to tell me why." Her hands clench into fists and she shakes her head. "Forget it, it doesn't matter. It's not like you care anyway." She turns, ready to leave him standing there alone, but his hand shoots out and wraps around her shoulder, forcefully turning her back around. She flinches at the contact, and he releases her immediately, only to place his hand on her elbow instead.

"Lucy." He holds her in place, stepping closer to her. His eyes flick back and forth between her face and her stomach. His eyes soften as he moves even closer, raising his free hand to rest against her still flat stomach. "You can scream at me, hit me, call me all the names you want, but don't you dare say that I don't care about you," he says softly. She looks up at him, confused, but his eyes haven't left the hand on her belly. His eyes soften. "I had a job." He swallows thickly and rubs his thumb back and forth gently. "Makarov gave me a job, and I didn't know if I was going to take it, but then we—and I…"

"You took it to get away from me," she finishes for him, shaking slightly.

His fingers spread out, completely covering her stomach. One corner of his mouth twists up in a sad smile. "I just didn't want you to hate me," he whispers. "I didn't want you to wake up and hate me for what I did, I didn't want to lose you because we slept together." He moves so close that their bodies are nearly pressed together. "I would rather have you for one night, and never see again, than have you and never be able to touch you again." He shakes his head slowly, his salmon bags falling into his eyes. "I couldn't stay away though."

"Natsu?" she whispers, voice thick with emotion. He doesn't meet her eyes though.

He _can't_.

"I love you," he confesses suddenly. "I have since we we're seventeen, but I was never brave enough to tell you. I didn't want to risk losing you because of a breakup, or you not feeling the same way." She doesn't say anything, then again, he doesn't give her the chance to say anything. "That night, I was finally going to ask you out on a date, but I got nervous and Gray suggested that I have a few drinks, he said that it would loosen me up." He barks out a short laugh and finally looks up at her in shame. "I guess it worked too well. And I'm so sorry, Lucy, I never once meant to hurt you. I know you're mad, and you probably want nothing to do with me, but I'm not leaving, not again."

He finally looks up at her, taking in her expression. "She looks shocked and confused, completely stunned. "You love me," she states rather than asks. "You love me," she repeats, staring up at him.

"I love you," he echoes.

Lucy lets out a sound that sounds like a cross between a laugh and a sob, and then her lips are pressed against his gently, timidly. He wants nothing more than to crush her against him, but he doesn't. He brings her flush against him, mindful of her belly. Both of his arms curl around her, one trailing up to her cheek slowly. He presses closer, the kiss gently and nervous, but exhilaration all the same. He never wants it to end, but they can't stay like this forever. They pull away after several long minutes, and he tucks her head under his chin protectively.

"I love you too," she whispers against his neck, kissing his racing pulse briefly. "When you left I thought it meant…" She doesn't finish, she doesn't need to. He shushes her gently, holding her gently to his chest.

Natsu rests his head on top of hers, and closes his eyes. "We really went about this in a backwards way, didn't we?" He feels her nod against him, feels the small smile on her lips. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here with you, but only if you want me to be here."

"I don't want you to feel like you need to stay here just because you got me pregnant."

"I don't care about that." his fingers slip into her hair easily. "Well, I do, but I want to stay because I love you, and I want to be here with you, if you'll have me." She nods again and murmurs something that sounds like an agreement. He pulls away from the embrace and looks down at her, one hand moving to cradle her jaw, the other going back to her stomach. "I'm going to be a dad," he says in disbelief, voice cracking.

She nods and sobs out another laugh, leaning into his big hand. Then, she smiles up at him. "You're going to be a dad."

He kisses her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it :D<strong>


End file.
